The Words the Trees Whisper
by UhhhhMelissa
Summary: Sasuke is a boy from the woods who has a horrific past. He Became an orphan and lived with the forest spirits there he grew to hate humans for destroying his home. Can Sakura a lonely girl who's parents are never around show him that all humans... Hiatus
1. The Boy From the Woods

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but if I did… well I don't and that's all that matters.

The Words The Tree's Whisper 

Chapter 1: The Boy From the Woods

The trees blew in the wind as it blew past them making them sway as if they were dancing to the rhythmic sounds of the storm that was taking place. The strike of lightning lit up the gray cloudy sky and shortly after the sound of thunder could be heard as though a giant drum was being struck in the sky above. A young girl stared out the window of her two-story house. The girl was around the age of sixteen her hair was pink and short as it only came to the length of her shoulders. She had the most dazzling pair of green eyes that you have ever seen, but even though they were quiet dazzling they harbored the emotion of loneliness. Yes, she had parents but her mom would spend countless nights at clubs and her father being the big business man that he was spent many of nights at his office. Her mom usually came stumbling in at 4:00 in the morning with the smell of alcohol on her breath wasted from the night drinking it up with her friends. The next day her mother would spend sleeping off her hangover and her dad would usually call to check up on how everything was going the girl, who goes by the name of Sakura Haruno, would lie and say that it was going great. Sakura would always hide in her room crying her eyes out thinking maybe tomorrow her dad will come home and they could start being a family and her mom would stop going out to her late night parties with her friends. By now the rain had stopped and the girl got up from the place on her bed and slipped on a pair of shoes as she walked out of the door to her house. She didn't bother saying goodbye to anyone because she knew no one would here her. As she stepped outside the smell of rainfall filled her nose she liked the smell. She looked empty as she walked down the driveway of her house.

She took a right as soon as she left her driveway and began walking down the street with her eyes closed. She didn't need to look where she was going because she walked this route whenever she felt lonely and that was a lot. She knew the path by heart from every turn to every pothole she had to watch out for otherwise she might trip. But for some reason this time she stopped at a fork in the road. She looked down the right road, the one she usually took, it led to town. Then she looked at the left a forest was there, trees everywhere the eye could see no one ever went down that way as if it was forbidden through an unspoken law. But something that day pulled Sakura towards the forest so she strayed off of her usual path to take a left instead of a right. The forest was beautiful. The way the sun hit the trees that were covered with the fresh rain that fell only an hour ago. As she walked down the now dirt path and she came to a river where there was a footbridge leading to the other side. But something she saw caught her attention it was a sign she walked up to read it but it was so old the words and pictures on it were to messed up to read. So without another thought in her mind she walked across the footbridge and proceeded deeper into the forest, blindly, not knowing where she was going. After a short time of walking and sight seeing she had the strangest feeling she was being watched. A quick look around the forest confirmed her suspicions as her lonely green eyes met onyx black ones. There in a tree stood a boy and from the looks of it he was around the same age as her. He had jet-black hair and black eyes looking as though they could read any emotion yet they were emotionless. He wore a dark blue shirt with a lose fitting that were a sort off white with stains of mud. Sakura studied the boy for a minute and with out noticing she smiled for the first time in years her eyes showed something else then loneliness, they showed hope. She waved to the boy but the boy just looked at her, he ignored her.

Sakura gave up her attempts to talk to the boy and began to walk again as the boy left her sights she sighed and her eyes again showed the loneliness that had only left for a moment. She walked for another quarter of a mile and again Sakura felt as if she was being watched. She looked around again only to find the same boy as before looking at her this time he wasn't on a branch he was peering out from behind a tree only a few yards from where Sakura stood. Again a small smile formed on Sakura's face.

"If you are just going to follow me why don't you come out here I am kind of lonely and could really use your company," Sakura said. She didn't know why but she seemed comfortable in the presence of this boy.

"Hn," was all the boy had said as he disappeared into the woods.

Sakura looked disappointed but she turned around and marched back the way she came. She smiled as she saw the boy follow her all the way back until the woods ended. She rounded the corner to her house and she smiled as she entered her room after all she found a new path to walk.

_**Authors Note:** So here is the first chapter of my story The Words the Trees Whisper. I hope you like it. Although I wasn't planning on putting in any other people from Naruto I might so tell me in a review of what you think. It will take me awhile to update I thought up this story while I was at work, I work at McDonalds so I grabbed a crayon and a few napkins and scribbled this down when there were no customers. _


	2. A Blissful Meeting

Chapter 2: A Blissful Meeting

Sakura woke up the next day, a new found hope surging through her whole body and it showed the moment she got out of bed you could tell that she was a changed person by the way she let her body sway gently or the way she stretched. The little things that she did everyday but today a slight difference, she did it all because she wanted to live not because she had to. She found a reason to wake up in the morning and a reason to get a good nights rest. She didn't know why she felt obligated to see the boy again today. She didn't know why she was going back I mean she hadn't even had a conversation with the boy. Hell! She didn't even know if he was going to be there today, but she wanted to, No! She needed to go back. Sakura felt she needed to know more about he boy from the woods. She needed to know his name at the very least, well that is if he had a name. She ate a quick breakfast but this time actually took the time to savor the food and not just swallow it without even tasting it. After she was done eating she headed over to the cupboard and stowed away some food in a bag, she didn't know what he would have liked so she packed a variety of things. Sakura didn't want to make the boy feel like an animal by feeding him like you would a dog, she just wanted to give him something, a sort of peace offering and food was the first thing that came to her mind. She gracefully walked to the door this time she turned around though, and did something she had never done she yelled goodbye to no one at all. Of course her mom was in bed probably with a wicked bad hangover and her dad was still at the office. She left the house and began to walk on the deserted roads. She again came to he fork in the road and she stood there for a second or two and then felt the same push that made her walk towards the left the day before. She smiled again before she took the left leading into the woods. As she entered the woods she spotted the very person who had been on her mind ever since their encounter yesterday. The boy was again starring at her with those onyx black eyes that sent shivers down Sakura's spine. She only smiled and waved at him again he did nothing but stare at her.

'Was he waiting here just for me?' Sakura thought. The thought ran through her mind as she stood in one place for a moment but then she dismissed the thought.

She began to walk on the now somewhat familiar path after she had already walked it twice (Once going and then after when she turned around and walked back). Her smile grew larger as she saw the boy follow her. Jumping from branch to branch as if it came as easy to him as walking was to her. It just made her happy to be in his presence to have someone to walk with instead of being alone like she usually was. Sure she had friends, not to many, there was Hinata, a strange girl who barely ever talked and when she did she often times stuttered. There was also her best friend Ino who often times poked fun at her and vice versa but still she was the first to come up and befriend the scared little girl at the age of six. But those friends she never really opened up to them she hid behind a mask. A fake smile, a fake laugh. Sakura watched him out of the corner of her eye. She eyed him from head to toe, she had to admit he was handsome… correction he was drop dead gorgeous watching as he gracefully moved through the branches. She only wished she could get closer to him get a better look at him or to hear his voice, but alas she knew it wasn't going to come down from he trees he always hid himself in anytime soon.

As Sakura journeyed farther then he day before, another… no wait a few other presences other then the boys. They felt different then his, his felt emotionless as if he didn't care (which he probably didn't) but these felt angry and scary as if they didn't want young Sakura in their woods. Her eyes diverted from the path in hopes to find the things that the presence she was feeling now was coming from, looking into he woods she found nothing. Sakura looked to the boy who was also looking in the direction the presences were coming from, but from the look on his face he knew where it was coming from. Sakura continued to walk the feeling of he unwanted presence not fading away. A frown came over Sakura's face when she found the boy was no longer following her. She walked a little slower in hopes that he would catch up. Sakura heard an eerie sound, the sound of wood breaking. Sakura stopped and looked to her right. Her eyes widened as she saw a tree come crashing down on her, then all of a sudden it was as if time slowed down, playing in slow motion.

'Move you stupid legs' Sakura cursed her own legs, but she couldn't budge. She gave the tree a "deer in headlights look" before she closed her eyes waiting for the impact. As the tree was about to hit her she felt a strong pair of arms encircle her and lift her up bridal style. She didn't have to open her eyes to know who it was because as soon as he had touched her, a shiver went down her spine but she opened her eyes anyway to confirm whom it was. The boy had picked her up with amazing speed and with a mighty jump had brought her to safety. Now that they were away from the tree that had almost crushed her moments ago he had still not put her down instead he was giving a deathly glare to something but when Sakura looked there was nothing there.

"Its ok it was an accident, thank you for saving me though," Sakura said to he boy.

The boy only looked at her snapping out of his thoughts he gently put her down. Sakura took the chance to look at the boy from a better view. She blushed as she thought how much better he looked close up even if he was dirty.

"I'm Sakura," she blinked. "Can I at least know the name of my savior."

He blinked and stared at her for a moment before e gave her a smirk. "Sasuke Uchiha." Was all the boy said. The first time he spoke his voice was smooth and it made Sakura's smile go even wider.

'Sasuke Uchiha, I know I've heard that name before' Sakura traced her mind for an answer. But before she found it she remembered the food she had brought for him. She grabbed a tomato out of her backpack and showed it to Sasuke he gave her a questioning stare.

"I brought form my house I thought you might like it," she said as she offered the tomato to him.

He looked at it in her hand before he grabbed it from her. He brought to his nose and gave it a quick sniff before he brought to his eye so he could stare at it again and give it a closer inspection. After a few minutes of inspecting it he brought it to his lips and took a bite. At the taste of it his face lit up and the whole tomato was devoured in a few seconds.

"So I was wondering would you walk me back home, not like you've been doing, you know down here where I can get to know you," Sakura asked.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders then gave a weak nod. Sakura smiled and began to walk off as Sasuke trailed a little behind her. The whole time they walked there was silence it was not as if Sakura didn't have any questions for him it was if they would sound stupid or not. When they crossed the foot bridge and left the forest Sasuke hesitated for a moment.

"What's wrong? Aren't you coming?" Sakura asked as she turned around.

Sasuke searched his surroundings and still hesitating took a deep breath and he stepped out. Sakura silently giggled. As they neared her house Sasuke became even more cautious. Sakura got to her door.

"Hey would you like to come inside I have some more tomatoes if you would…" Sakura turned around but he was already gone. She frowned went inside the day had turned into night she opened her window fell onto her bed and soon sleep overtook her. Rain began to fall

"Hn, annoying girl," Sasuke muttered as he rested on her windowsill half in her house and half out as he tried to escape the rain

_**Authors Note:** I was wondering in a lot of FF Naruto calls Sasuke, Sasuke-teme what does teme mean? Also I was a little disappointed in the number of reviews I got I'm not updating unless I get ten more so people tell your friends and tell them to tell their friends so please R&R _


	3. The Wrong Question

The Words the Trees Whisper

Chapter 3: The Wrong Question

A six-year-old boy sat in the fetal position on the floor in a cold dark room. He was humming a song and covering his ears. The boy had charcoal black hair and onyx eyes he was rocking back and forth. The boy stole a glance over towards two bloodied bodies lying on the floor. It was thundering outside and the lighting lit up the room and the door swung open to show a soaking wet girl she had pink hair and green eyes she was also around the age of six.

_"What happened I…" she stopped and starred at the two bloody masses on the floor. She ran to the boy and embraced him. "It's ok… It's ok, I'm going to call the cops you can stay here or come with me."_

_She got up but the boy did not follow she ran out of the room and ran to her mom who was standing outside the house wondering where her daughter had gone off to. When she caught sight of her daughter she waved but quickly her expression changed to one of horror noticing he dried blood on her daughter. Her daughter quickly and shakily explained what she saw and her mom ran to call the police. But by the time the police gat there the boy was nowhere to be found._

_ The girl looked for the boy weeks and weeks after his disappearance. But she never found a trace of him. But what she didn't know was the shadowy figure looming in a tree above her. The figure muttered a quiet thanks before turning around and leaping into the woods._

_The angel from his nightmare…_

Sasuke woke up and almost fell off the windowsill that he had come so accustomed to sleeping on over the past few weeks. He looked over to the girl in her bed she was still asleep. Sasuke jumped out of her window quietly as to not wake her. He had been coming to her house at night after she had fallen asleep and positioning himself on the windowsill and he would sleep there and in the morning he would always wake up before the girl and leave without her even knowing that he was there. Sasuke didn't know why he felt safe in the presence of Sakura but he did and that was all that mattered.

The memories of his dreams came flooding back. It seemed so familiar yet he knew it wasn't his memories or so he thought. He rubbed his head… to much thinking made his head hurt. He was a forest spirit he had no parents so those memories couldn't be his… could they?

And the girl from the dreams was that the girl he had come so accustomed to seeing everyday when he wakes, the girl who always sought him out, the girl he last sees before falling asleep on her windowsill? If so then why was he dreaming of her she didn't mean anything to him. She was just someone to use for company even he could feel lonely sometimes and she was there so he wouldn't. If she was just a tool then why did he feel obligated to see her everyday?

The girl that had been clouding Sasuke's thoughts entered the woods and caught the eye of the young Uchiha. He jumped down from the branch he was on and joined the girl on her walk like he had been doing for sometime now. Sakura usually never talked (I know she is a little out of character) she usually never mind it though, as long he was there with her. This time though she decided it was good to talk about the question that had been plaguing her mind.

"Why don't you have any?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke looked at her questionably he didn't understand her question. "What do you mean," he asked coldly.

"Sorry, let me rephrase um… why don't you have any parents? I don't want to be nosey but, your like me… a human so why don't you have parents?" Sakura asked.

"Your wrong. I'm not like you," Sasuke said more coldly then before.

"Yeah but…" but before Sakura could finish her sentence he disappeared. Sakura frowned as she turned around and headed home earlier then she thought.

When she got home it wasn't late but she laid down in bed anyway feeling no need to drag this dreaded day out. Nightfall slowly came and the normal time that Sasuke usually came to sleep on her windowsill came but he didn't. Sasuke thought that Sakura was asleep when he came but she wasn't and his presence was what made her fall asleep in such a peaceful way. When he didn't show that night Sakura silently cried herself to sleep.

_**Authors Note**: Ok I know this a short chapter and please forgive me but I have been dreading over my final exams in school. But I finally found enough time to type. I just wanted to say thank you to Sadbrowneyes976 your review really made me feel better about my story. So I dedicate this chapter to you and the three friends who read over your shoulder._


	4. Friends? Maybe More

The Words the Trees Whisper

Chapter 4: Friendship? Maybe More.

Sakura awoke the next morning to rattling on her window it sounded like when you take a handful of pebbles and drop it on tin. She looked out of her window there was zero visibility the only thing you could see was drops of water splattering on the window. She gave a broken smile. _Good at least I have a reason not to see **him **today. _She got up from bed when she heard a tap on her window, it wasn't like the taps like the sound of the rain this one was hesitant but yet loud. She turned around to see a figure at her window she couldn't see much because of the rain and fog all she could see was a black figure but she knew exactly who it was _Sasuke_. The rain fell as they stared at each other she went closer to the window and put her hand on the glass it was cold. He mimicked her movements like a mirror and put his hand on the window as well the only thing separating their hands was the thin piece of glass.

After a few minutes realizations dawned on her there he was at her window the boy whom had been plaguing her thoughts since last night, and here he was standing in the rain. She quickly opened the window and ushered him inside before closing it. As expected he was drenched from head to toe. She pushed him in her bathroom

Sakura ran out of her room quickly as if she didn't get back fast the boy would be gone. She grabbed a towel from her hall closet ran back as quickly as her legs would carry her. When she arrived back at her bathroom she was relieved to find that the boy hadn't gone anywhere. She gave him the towel he took it only to bring it up to his nose like he did the tomato and gave a quick sniff before looking at it in disgust and then looking at Sakura. She sighed and quickly grabbed he towel from him.

"Kneel," she ordered. He looked at her questionably. "Just do it," she commanded again. Sasuke looked at her for a while longer before he final did what he was told to do. He kneeled down in front of her hesitantly. She took the towel and ran it through his hair a few times roughly so that it would dry better.

"There you go, I'm done you can get up now," she said to him. Sasuke lifted his hand to his hair not knowing what the point was of rubbing the towel on his head. He felt that his hair was dry he turned and gave a smirk to Sakura who returned it with a heart filled smile. Sakura looked at Sasuke again to only realize he had nothing to wear because she was a girl and had no clothes for him. She ran out of the bathroom again and entered her parents' room.

While Sakura was in her parents room a million different thoughts ran through his head on what had happened the today. After he had left Sakura alone he went to seek out the ones he has called "family".

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Sasuke stood on a tree in the deep forest looking around. A sudden rustling noise mad Sasuke face turn stern._

"_Why the face," the trees spoke or it seemed they did. It was as almost the trees were whispering to him._

"_What do you mean you only tried to kill someone by throwing a tree on them," Sasuke shot back at the "trees"._

"_Ah but she was in our forest and u know what those **humans** so to our forest," the "trees" stressed on the word humans._

"_She is just a small girl what could she possibly do?" Sasuke asked._

"_You know very well what one human can do," the trees seemed to be getting angry._

"…" _Sasuke didn't respond._

"_That's not all that happened is it?" the trees asked. Sasuke shook his head._

"_Why is it that I look human but you tell me I'm not?" Sasuke asked._

"_You are not human and that's all you need to know," and with that a gust of wind carried Sasuke violently out of the forest. "You may not return until you get your thoughts sorted out and dismiss this foolish idea of being human."_

_Sasuke tried to talk back but he knew no one would answer he looked up into the sky as the rain began to fall._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Sakura was now in her parent's room. She tip toed because she knew her mom was sleeping and waking her would mean a beating for Sakura. She got to her fathers closet and silently opened the door. There she found a pair of leisure shorts and t-shirt. She quietly exited her parent's room and ran back to her own room.

Sasuke was still there dripping wet and she couldn't help but smile at how childish he looked. He had the look of a child that was in a new aisle of the store filled with things he had never seen before. She watched not letting him know that she had returned. His eyes fell upon her hair dryer and walked over to it inspecting it. He picked it up and brought it closer to his face inspecting it. His hands rubbed allover it to feel the smoothness of it. His hands caught the switch to turn it on and a big blast of warm air shot into his face spooking him making him drop the object of his attention. Sakura let out a big laugh and fell on the floor tears coming to her eyes because of to much laughter.

She regained her composure, got up and began to walk over to the boy who was now scowling at her but what she didn't see was the puddle of water he had created on her bathroom tile. She slipped and fell. Sakura closed her eyes braced herself for the impact but the impact never came. She opened her eyes to see Sasuke holding her close to him not allowing her to fall. She blushed at there closeness.

"T-thank you," she managed to stutter out.

"Hn," was all he said before he gently lifted her back to her feet.

There was silence that fell upon them again and Sakura didn't like it but she didn't know what to say.

"Oh yeah." She said as she quickly remembered the clothes that she had grabbed for him. She handed him the clothes and left the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She leaned against the door and gave a soft sigh before she sank to the floor, her back still resting on the door. A few minutes later the door opened, Sakura was still leaning on the door so she fell backwards. She opened her eyes to see the ceiling and a figure of a face leaning surprisingly close to her.

"What are you doing down there?" Sasuke asked not knowing why she fell.

"I-uh I-I…" Sakura couldn't form sentences in her mouth the only thing she was worried about was the closeness of their bodies. Regaining her senses she sat up abruptly startling Sasuke.

"I um, fell," she said a slight blush tinting her cheeks.

"I can see that," he said plainly.

Finally finding the courage to change the subject. "Why didn't you show up last night?"

Sasuke looked at her puzzlingly. He had always thought the girl was asleep when he came by her house in the night. "Hn, so you knew," was all he could manage to say. She only nodded not taking her eyes off of his face. "I had some _matters _to attend to."

"Oh," was all she manage to say even though she had a lot more on her mind she looked towards her feet finding her pinkie toe very interesting.

Sasuke took the quiet as his sign to leave. He began walking towards her windowsill when a small hand grabbed his wrist and stopped him. He turned around only to be met by fierce green eyes.

"And just where do you think your going?" Sakura asked sternly.

"Leaving," was all he said.

"In this weather, I think not, your staying here with me," Sakura said hr voice sounding final.

"Hn," was all Sasuke muttered.

"Is that a yes or a no?" she asked curiously.

He slowly nodded. Sakura felt her heart jump for joy.

"So are you hungry?" she asked, he shook his head but his stomach told otherwise as it began to make growling noises.

"I don't think your stomach agrees with you," she giggled as she ran downstairs to find the boy something to eat. She grabbed a few tomatoes remembering how the boy had reacted to them yesterday and decided to cut them up and put them on a plate. She ran back upstairs plate in hand._ You know this is like the one time I snuck a kitten into he house, back when mom didn't drink herself senseless and dad was home more often._ She smiled at the memory. She got to her room and handed the plate to Sasuke he took I and devoured the contents in a matter of seconds. It was already late. _Wow time sure does fly by fast._

"Ahem," Sasuke cleared his throat to get her attention. "Where do I sleep?"

Sakura hadn't thought about that before she invited him in for the night. "Um….. I guess the bed," she said.

"Really? Then where are you going to sleep?" Sasuke asked now very curious

"Well the bed is kind of big so I guess the bed too," Sakura blushed she knew when Sasuke left early the next morning and her mom found her not sleeping on her own bed she would get suspicious and start asking questions and Sakura was never any good at lying to her mom. Sasuke just looked at her for a second and shrugged.

"Ok," he said.

Sakura was taken back. _He actually agreed? Oh yeah he's **different** he doesn't know what sleeping in the same bed means probably._

Sakura climbed onto her bed yawned and laid down. Sasuke hesitated for a minute but did the same and faced away from Sakura leaving her to stare at his back. Time passed and Sakura fell asleep happy that Sasuke was there with her but Sasuke hadn't fallen asleep yet. He turned his body to face Sakura.

_What does this girl mean to me?_ He asked himself. _Why can't I stop thinking about her?_ He asked another question of himself even though he was getting no answer. _And why do I have a certain urge to…?_ He decided not to ask the question and just do it. Slowly his arm wrapped around Sakura's waist pulling her closer to him slowly as to not wake her. As soon as there body's touched and he could feel her breath on his skin he fell asleep with a small mile on his face.

The next day in the morning Sasuke still hadn't gotten up and left. Heck he hadn't even awoken yet which was very unusual for him but he just felt so comfortable. But what he wasn't aware if was a drunken pair eyes watching over the two as they slept.

_**Authors Note: **Dun Dun Dun, ok well there is the next chapter so what did you think? Someone in a review had mentioned that I use to many hes and shes but that's just the way of writing that I have adapted. That's like telling Sasuke he cant use katon… that's right its unheard of. This chapter is dedicated to my good GW buddy Hinata and her pet monkey You've made this summer not boring so I thank you for that._


	5. Sakura

To me, God is only a word, it is something idealists look to as their savior and in turn are lead to believe that an "all powerful" being exists. To me this is stupidity. My name is said to mean cherry blossom in the spring-time but when you think of that you think of joy and happiness, my life is anything but that. My name is Sakura Haruno and my life sucks. My parents, if you could call them that, are either never around or to intoxicated to even notice my existence. I can't recall anything from my childhood but I believe that is for a reason. Somehow I must have been so desperate to forget I completely erased it from my mind. I have thought of ending my futile life many of times but I realized I'd be proving nothing by doing that. No I want to make something of my life. I want to be someone who makes sure no one else ever feels like this, even if its just helping one person from feeling the way I do I would know that my life has some meaning to it and that I'm not just a waste of oxygen. That's right my life is meaningless… that is… until He came along.

What did He do to make me feel so special? He was the only one who noticed me. Who is He? He is my "all powerful" being, my God, in the form of a black haired stone cold-eyed 16-year-old boy. He is my savior, he is… Sasuke Uchiha.

Authors Note: Just a little something I wrote when I was bored. It mostly describes Sakura's life before she met Sasuke. Anyway sorry for not updating its summer time and I felt really lazy . it might be awhile before I update again and yes I know this chapter was really short. But hey good things take time, right? What am I talking about this isn't even remotely good. Anyway R&R please even if its telling me how bad my story is. 


	6. No Regrets Just Consequences

Chapter 6: No Regrets Just Cosequences

The warm sun broke through the window of the Haruno house hold, specifically the young Haruno girl's window.

The girl began to stir, the warmth of the body next to her that she fell asleep with the night before was now gone. The

only thing to warm her now was the sun. She shivered as she rose with a frown on her face, he was gone and although

she knew he wouldn't be there, she still felt an emptyness insider of her. She slowly walked to her closet, opened it up

and took out the clthes she was going to wear today. As she left her room and rounded the corner she was met by a

pair of angry blood shot eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------SCENE CHANGE-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke waited before the foot bridge in the forest. He paced, for the short two weeks he knew the girl she

was never late and a new feeling took over the young boy, something he has never felt before. His sensitive ears

picked up a muffled scream and he was off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------SCENE CHANGE-------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Sasuke neared Sakura's house the door swung open to reviel the girl that had been plauging his mind ever

since he leftthe girls house ust that morning. His eyes widened as he gave her a good look down noticing the bruising

and the newly formed black eye. His eyes narrowed as she nervously smiled.

"Who did that to you?!" he asked sternly, she avoided his gaze.

"Did what?" she answered his question with another question, trying to act dumb.

"You know exactly what I mean!!" he approached her and with a gentle finger ran it across one of her many

bruises. "Who did this to you?" he asked again this time more gentle and his voice full of concern for the young cherry

blossom.

"AND SAKURA I DONT WANT TO SEE THAT BOY IN THIS HOUSE EVER AGAIN, DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

Sakura's mother screamed, her voice echoed through the house.

"She did that?" Sasuke asked. Sakura merely nodded. "And it was because of... me?" tears began to form in

Sakura's eyes.

"Oh Sasuke! It's not your fault it's mine even if I had a chance to do last night again i would have sill let you in!"

Sakura said as she threw her arms around his waist, digging her face into his shirt. Sasuke was taken back, his body

tensed.

"Hehe, sorry" she said with a sincere smile as she withdrew her hands. She looked up at him he was still

stairing angerly at the house that the accursed woman lived in. Sakura knew she had to do something quick to take

Sasuke's mind off her misfortune.

"Lets go for a walk!" she said as she dragged him along. For a moment he was resistant but he gave in and

followed her.

As they neared the point where the paths parted one again leading to the forest and the other leading into town

Sasuke came to a hault as Sakura merrily skipped off towards the small footbridge. Sakura stopped upon noticing the

fact that Sasuke wasn't following her anymore.

"What's wr-" Sakura was cut off.

"Can we go this way?" Sasuke asked pointing into town.

"Why?"Sakura asked looking at him quizically.

"Hn" was all he muttered before he began heading down the path leading to town. Sakura watched him walk

down the dirt road confused at what just happened. Why had he chosen to go to town? Why hadn't he chosen to go

to the forest, his home? When Sakura snapped out of her thoughts Sasuke was already half way down the dirt road

to town but he had stopped as if he was waiting for her. She smiled, and ran down the road to catch up to him. When

she finnally caught up to him she slowed to a walk and matched his pace.

"Why didn't you want to go to the forest today?" Sakura asked once again. They had reached the outskirts of

town.

"I wanted a change of scenery" he said. Sakura could tell by the tone of his voice that the matter was dropped.

She stayed silent inside town being oblivous to the constant whispers buzzing about her bruises. Most of them involiving

an abusive boyfriend, namely the young boy walking beside her. But of course the two didn't pay attention to the chatter

of the crowd. They were just happy to be together on a walk. As Sasuke and Sakura left the town Sasuke whispered

something unaudiable to Sakura's ears although she did hear him mutter something.

"What did you say Sasuke?" Sakura asked cheerfully.

"I said... I can't go back... home that is," he said still not meeting her gaze.

"You mean... to the forest?" She asked still not getting what Sasuke was talking about. Sasuke nodded slowly.

"why not?" Sakura asked still completely dumbfounded. Sasuke was getting irratated, she was asking WAY to

many questions and frankly she was getting on his nerves.

"THEY told me i couldn't go back untill I truley realized i was one of THEM" Sasuke started. Sakura listened

intently. "But I don't get it, I already know that I am one of them... they're my parents" Sasuke was beginning to notice

his doubts.

"But you aren't" Sakura muttered under her breath. Sasuke's sensetive ears were still able to pick it up. He scoffed.

"What would you know, you're just a human," Sasuke said.

"AND SO ARE YOU I CAN PROVE IT!!!" Sakura screamed Sasuke was a bit taken back. Sakura's eyes were

flashing with fire so Sasuke knew not to argue. Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand and began to lead him back to the direction

of her house. The question that ran through Sasuke's min is 'why?'

They rounded the corner to Sakura's house and turned into her driveway. She slammed the door open to her house,

they both entered.

"WHAT IS THAT BOY DOING BACK HERE!!!" Sakura's mom's voice boomed from the stairway. Sakura and Sasuke

flew right past her and up the stairs to Sakura's room. Sakura closed the door behind her and locked it as to not be disturbed

by her mother. She pusched Sasuke on to her bed while she went off and rummaged through her dresser. Sasuke raised a

questioning eyebrow.

"Whats in your dresser that can prove to me that I'm a _dumb_ human?" he spoke the word dumb in a mocking way.

"Theres nothing in this dresser that can prove it to you, but there is a tool that is needed, so why don't we sit down

and be quiet while i look!" Sakura said as she slammed her dresser shut and began to look underneath her bed.

"AHHA!" Sakura yelled as she jumped up from under her bed holding a nail filer. Sasuke again raised his eyebrow.

"Just wait and see," she said as she rushed over to her doorframe. "I remember this being here when I was younger," she said

sadly as she chipped away the paint on her doorframe. "When me and **both** my parents painted this room. I was very young I

remember that the room used to be black, like a dark, evil person lived in it,: she let out a slight chuckle. "HERE, HERE IT IS!"

she screamed as she got up and dragged Sasuke to the door. "LOOK!" she pointed at four names etched into the old paint,

each at different heights.

Uchiha Fugaku

Uchiha Mikoto

Uchiha Itachi

Uchiha Sasuke

"You're the boy I found here long ago," Sakura said looking Sasuke in the eyes.

"And You're the girl from my dreams... b-but that- that wasn't me... It couldn't have been. C-Could it?" Sasuke shook his

head in utter disbelief. He didn't know what to do so he did the first thing that came to his mind. He ran.

_Authors Note: Ok im back i suppose. I'm sorry about that i had taken up residents on writters block and the rent was so good I_

_just had to stay. Well this chapter is short sweet and to the point. I hope i still have my few readers and I'm sorry for the long wait._


	7. Graduation Surprise

The Words the Trees Whisper

Chapter 7: Graduation Surprise

"Sakura," a faint but familiar voice called out to her. She knew the voice, she would know it from anywhere. Her eyes wandered looking for the voice's owner, she skimmed across the cherry blossom tree that she was sitting beneath. And then she found it as her eyes rested upon a tall somewhat muscular boy. Her eyes widened.

"S-Sas-Sasuke?" the girl managed to stutter out in the form of a question, not fully believing what her eyes told her. The boy, now older looking, merely nodded as he approached her. Tears welled up in her eyes as she ran towards him, embracing the taller boy.

"Sakura, it's all right, I'm here," Sasuke soothed the girl gently patting her on the back. "But," he broke the embrace. "Soon I'll have to leave again, but I'll be back for you. I promise."

"Why do you have to leave me again?" Sakura protested.

"It will all be made clear in due time, but for right now I need you to do me something for me," Sasuke whispered in her ear.

"Anything," Sakura breathed out.

"I need you… to wake up," Sasuke stated bluntly.

"What do you mean? Sasuke I don't get it…" Sakura asked, confusion evident in her voice.

"Wake up, Sakura!" He began to shake her, but this time there was something different about his voice, it sounded… feminine?

"Come on, Sakura. WAKE UP!"

At this Sakura's eyes jutted open, the light of the classroom she had fallen asleep in was brutal and blinding. She was still being shaken, she couldn't tell who it was yet but they obviously didn't notice she was awake yet. Her eyes finally came into focus to find her annoyance to be a girl around her age, blonde hair blue eyes.

"Come on Forehead, wake up! Class is over… you aren't going to sleep through graduation too?" The girl said.

"I told you not to call me forehead… Ino-pig," Sakura said as she lifted herself from her desk, yawned and stretched. It had been over two years since Sasuke had run out on her, and yet still she found herself constantly dreaming of him.

Ino sighed, "How you got to be class valedictorian is beyond me, all you do is sleep. Have you even written your speech yet?"

"Of course I've written it," she said as she picked up her stuff and began to walk out of the classroom. "I'm not lazy, I just don't get enough sleep at night."

"Yeah, that really needs to change, we're worried about you, me and Hinata that is," Ino said.

"I'm fine," she stated plainly. "I'm just getting ready for graduation, college, the summer. Sometimes it can just get overwhelming and I lose track of time."

"Alright, well I have to go catch my bus… I'll call you tonight?" Ino asked.\ "Yeah alright… I'll talk to you then," Sakura waved her hand in a short goodbye.

"See ya, Sakura," Ino said as she jogged down the hallway as to not miss her bus.

Sakura sighed as she closed her locker, backpack in hand, and walked toward the door. She opted taking the bus home everyday for walking which she much rather would do. Of course it was peaceful, that was the main reason why she did it, but it also had to do with the accursed woman at home she was forced to call mom. A nice walk home would take her longer and therefore she stayed away from _her _longer.

She lied about having a speech ready. She hadn't had the time to write one, so she decided on winging it, she was usually very good at that.

Scene Change

That night the phone range startling Sakura. A quick look at the caller I.D. told her it was Ino, she picked it up with a sigh.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Her Ms. Valedictorian, how's the high life treating ya?" Ino asked trying hard to stifle her laughter.

"Haha," Sakura mocked. "Very funny."

"I know, I know, I should do stand up. Anyway, I was suppose to tell you where graduation was going to be held. Alright, prepare yourself for this one… It's gonna be held in the forest, you know the one, right? Anyway, I guess they are gonna bulldoze it soon so the senior class thought it would be cool to hold it there," Ino paused. "Anyway, isn't that cool?…" Ino waited but received no answer. "Sakura, you there?"

Sakura had dropped the phone, eyes wide. She couldn't move, couldn't think straight. All she knew was that if she didn't get the seniors to move the graduation, the whole class would be in danger.

_**Author's Note: **__Well, for all of you who have been waiting for me to update, you have my friend Julia to thank for this one. She wouldn't stop pestering me until I did update… And she bribed me… So what I guess I'm trying to say is that this chapter is dedicated to her… because without her this chapter wouldn't even exist Anyway R&R Pls _

3 Melissa


End file.
